


an exercise in trust

by prowlish



Series: commissions [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sensuality, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows how to soothe an uneasy spark. (sequel to "a pass in the night")</p>
            </blockquote>





	an exercise in trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierConvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a pass in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702667) by [prowlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish). 



> CavalierConvoy wanted a sequel to "a pass in the night" and I was only too happy to oblige! :) Hope you enjoy it!

Funny, Trailcutter thought, how you didn’t normally think about things like the warmth of a mech’s hand until it was planted firmly on your shoulder. Out in the main hallways, Megatron had removed that touch, as though conscious of not drawing too much attention that way. It was thoughtful, in a way, if at Megatron’s own expense, and Trailcutter felt a little pinch in his spark.

 

Most would say he shouldn’t be sympathising with Megatron that way, but -- today had been quite the day. And up close, Megatron was a lot different than what was said, what he had always thought and felt.

 

And he just couldn’t stop thinking of that large, warm hand on his shoulder.

 

It seemed almost too quickly that they reached his habsuite. Somehow Trailcutter thought he’d have more time to appreciate the full scope of what he’d so readily agreed to. He wasn’t having second thoughts, exactly, but rather he still hadn’t gotten used to the concept that Megatron was _ escorting _ him. Nervous excitement bubbled in his tanks and he stole a glance up at Megatron. the mech hardly ever seemed anything other than put together. Had he taken much note of his handsome profile before?

 

Better late than never, Trailcutter supposed, with a little smile. 

 

Megatron peered down at him, inclining his helm just the little bit necessary. “What?” His voice was light -- amused, Trailcutter would say. 

 

Trailcutter couldn’t help but grin a little, but he shook his helm. “Nothing,” he said, finally keying in the lock and letting them both in the habsuite. Hoist wasn’t there -- he was still in the middle of a long duty shift. It occurred to him that Megatron was likely well aware of that, too, and that amused him even more.

 

Megatron let out a rumble that wasn’t  _ quite _ a laugh. “It doesn’t seem like nothing when you grin like that,” he said, his voice still taking on the same tone.

 

Trailcutter laughed, his visor glinting as he looked over his shoulder at Megatron again. “Maybe it’s something I’ll keep to myself for now.” For a moment after the words left his lips, he felt a spot of doubt, a tingle of uncertainty -- was it really a good idea to sass Megatron, no matter how the mech was acting?

 

But Megatron seemed even more pleased at this, his own optics glimmering in -- yeah it was amusement. 

 

It was a good look on him.

 

Trailcutter bit his lower lip and shook his helm again. “Uh… well normally I’d be hospitable and offer you a drink, but…”

 

Megatron made that rumble of a noise again. “It wouldn’t do either of us any good,” he said.

 

“Heh, yeah.” That was a surprisingly delicate way to put it. With his FIM-chip activated and Megatron mandated to drink only  _ that _ concoction of fuel… Well, he could try not to dwell on it, at least. 

 

He glanced at Megatron, and felt a bubbling of emotion in his spark again. Nerves, excitement, all positive -- but the fallout from before, in the medibay -- seeing the coffin, seeing Rodimus inside of it -- made it too easy to channel back into anxiety. 

 

Especially when Megatron peered at him that way. The mech was damnably perceptive!

 

“I could leave,” Megatron offered, not a hint of reprimand or disappointment in his tone, “if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Ah, scrap. He was really gonna screw it all up! His tanks jolted, the fun, exciting quivers in it before turning sour.

 

“No -- ” Trailcutter said hastily. He fidgeted, sighing, staring at his hands. “It’s -- I’m -- still off from before. I stay jumpy for a while…”

 

Megatron nodded. “I understand,” he said simply.

 

Trailcutter tipped his helm, but he didn’t press. He got the impression that Megatron was sincere, though whether it was from something first-hand or by someone close to him… Trailcutter didn’t figure it was his business.

 

Looking him over again, Megatron let out a little hum, before gesturing to indicate the berth nearest them. “May I?”

 

Trailcutter blinked behind his visor, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Especially as he noticed the few empty bottles strewn on the stand next to it. Some shame, to go with everything else. “Oh -- yeah, sure, go ahead.” 

 

Nodding in thanks, Megatron approached the berth in two easy strides and carefully levered himself upon it. “I have an idea,” he said, gazing at Trailbreaker with that same intensity to his gaze. “It might help to settle those jumpy circuits of yours.”

 

As he, too, finally approached the beth, Trailcutter offered a little smile -- it probably looked cheeky with half his face covered, but it was primarily relief that he felt. Relief that he wasn’t proving too tedious for Megatron, that Megatron didn’t seem any less interested than he had been back in the medibay. His tanks still burned, still felt sour, and his plating felt clammy and shaky, but that didn’t stop the cheekiness from slipping out of his vocalizer: “I thought our general idea was stimulation, not settling.”

 

The larger mech laughed, but he reached out and touched Trailcutter’s shoulder again. (His hand was still as warm as before.) “Well… I’d rather you be  _ stimulated _ for the right reasons,” he murmured, and from this close Trailcutter could  _ feel _ the deepest tones in his voice in the hollows of his chassis. “Asking if you trust me might seem a bit foolish, but therein lies the idea.” He lifted his hand from Trailcutter’s shoulder and scooted back on the berth, making room. “If you’ll join me…”

 

And still it sounded like the most polite of requests when Trailcutter knew Megatron had the ability to make it commanding. Just one more point that kept forming the pattern he’d been seeing from Megatron today; how strange to keep seeing any of his expectations torn down. He’d had every intention of following Megatron anyway, but this already soothed his nerves some, no matter what it was that Megatron had planned.

 

And he felt no fear in the uncertainty, either, anxious hangover or not.

 

Trailcutter hopped up onto the berth, his line of sight right on Megatron’s chassis -- and the red Autobot sigil right in the middle. Primus it was strange, it was still so strange, and it was  _ Megatron _ , but…

 

He could remember his own excitement, and how genuine it was. Yes -- he wanted that again.

 

To his surprise, Megatron not only laid back beneath him in invitation, he started opening his chestplates. “Oh -- ” Trailcutter said, his voice hushed -- but he understood what Megatron had meant, now, about trust and all that.

 

“It’s only in offering,” Megatron said, the open seam in his chassis showing a hint of brilliant light. Green -- so that much was true. 

 

Trailcutter was honestly used to being too drunk to really discern much about someone’s EM field outside a fuzzy warmth -- and Megatron tended to keep his politely withdrawn… but with his sparkchamber open, even just a crack, Trailcutter could feel a hot rush of that energy through his own field. And mostly what he felt was Megatron’s openness -- the eagerness, the excitement for this little detour.

 

It didn’t feel unlike his own excitement, which bubbled giddily through his own field in response.

 

Trailcutter smiled, his gaze finally flicking up to Megatron’s again, and found that Megatron was wearing that little smile of his own. Something silent communicated through them then, and Megatron let his chestplates fold back completely.

 

He was transfixed and could only imagine how the brilliant green-white glow gave eeriness to his features. He was just in awe of the picture before him: Megatron laid before him on the berth, his chassis open in invitation, and his spark pulsing bright in its casing. Before he even realized, he was reaching out -- and then he stopped, looking back up to Megatron.

 

“Go ahead,” Megatron said softly, before Trailcutter could even think how to put words around his request. 

 

Trailcutter swallowed, but he reached his hand into the chamber, his fingertips trembling a little. It wasn’t out of nerves, now -- not completely. The energy from Megatron’s spark was simply incredible, and as he very carefully touched the spark’s casing, Megatron’s field seemed to expand out, enveloping him even more, sending jolts of sensation between the seams of his plating.

 

Primus. It wasn’t his first time seeing or touching the spark of another, but it was always an intense experience, and he couldn’t help on some level still being jarred at how sharp and bright it all was with his FIM-chip activated. It almost hurt, this sharp sobriety, but this was so dazzling he didn’t care.

 

Trailcutter caressed the spark casing, his gaze only drawn away from Megatron’s bright, bright spark when the mech would make some noise. They were infrequent, and normally soft rumbles of things, but Trailcutter was finding he didn’t want to miss a single one. Not a flicker of expression or a byte of sound.

 

Eventually he drew his hand back, not wanting to tease  _ too _ much, but it left him feeling a little aimless. Should he get more aggressive in his touches? Should he open his own sparkchamber? What would Megatron want from him?

 

Suddenly he felt large fingertips on his chin, tilting his helm up to look Megatron in the optic. Trailcutter licked his lips. That damn perception of his again! Or was he such an open book?

 

“Don’t think you have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Megatron said.

 

Trailcutter tested that against his feelings for a moment before returning with, “But what do you want?”

 

Megatron flashed him a little smile, his other hand drifting up Trailcutter’s backstruts, making him shiver pleasantly. “I have what I want,” he replied simply.

 

“Really?” he said, ever doubtful of his own appeal, or of his ability.

 

That hand traced up to his shoulder, squeezing at it again. “You’ve stopped trembling.”

 

Trailcutter blinked behind his visor. So he had. He grinned a little at Megatron. “You’re quite the distraction,” he shot back. He’d done better flirtation for sure, but, well. This had been an odd day… but it was looking to have a fantastic end.

 

Megatron’s laughter rumbled from deep in his chassis, rolling through Trailcutter’s frame and giving him another pleasant shiver. It echoed in his field and reverberated against Megatron’s, dancing like some living thing between them. 

 

But then he was reaching into Megatron’s sparkchamber again, bolstered by this little exchange. He rocked his hips a little, the friction hot between them, but still not as important as the bright point of energy roiling between his palms. That should’ve been a terrifying thought -- another mech’s life, cradled this way -- but in the moment he only found it exhilarating.

 

And he could  _ feel _ that Megatron felt the same way.

 

That was still strange, that it was so bright and clear to him, translated through zaps of energy over his fingertips and the roll of Megatron’s field against his own.

 

Was this how everyone else felt it? Incredible.

 

Trailcutter slipped his fingers around the window that showed Megatron’s spark. It earned him a little hiss and the mech arching off the berth, making Trailcutter gasp and squeeze Megatron’s sides with his legs. And he was suddenly aware that he  _ really _ wanted to see Megatron overload. That was generally the point of getting in the berth, he knew, but now he was struck by how much he liked seeing Megatron in pleasure. The fact that he was in control of it all -- that helped his ‘jitters’ more than anything else.

 

He figured that had been Megatron’s plan beyond the show of trust in letting him see and touch his spark. Naturally.

 

And both of those things deserved to be rewarded.

 

He hummed Megatron’s name as he made his touches more bold. Trailcutter’s own spark surged as he felt Megatron’s hands squeeze at his sides. Charge flowed freely through his field and frame, making them both gasp when it met with Megatron’s in electric pops of static feedback.

 

“Primus,” Trailcutter murmured, even as he squeezed Megatron’s spark casing and started the process all over again. Still, despite it all, Megatron didn’t hold out much longer. Trailcutter watched with the same sense of awe as charge flared in the mech below him, he could  _ feel _ it pulsing through the mech. Megatron shuttered his optics as overload burned through him, Trailcutter feeling nearly blinded as his spark flared with his field and bathed Trailcutter in light and energy.

 

That was amazing. It was breathtaking. It -- even in his own mind, Trailcutter didn’t have the words for it. He rested his hands on either side of Megatron’s open chestplates, simply watching, his own vents panting. Megatron took his time rebooting and onlining his optics, but when he did, Trailcutter greeted him with a broad smile.

 

He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Megatron’s lips. “Thank you,” he murmured. Sorely inadequate, for all the things this day he had to thank Megatron for, but it was sparkfelt anyway.

 

He felt Megatron smile against his lips and knew, that like so many other things -- he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
